halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Doubles
Description Team Doubles is a ranked playlist that players can engage in 2v2 combat with Team Slayer variants, team Oddball variants, team King of the Hill variants, and as of recently Capture the Flag varients were added along with VIP variants. On September 16, 2008: - This playlist now requires ALL content (Cold Storage, Legendary and Heroic maps are being used in Team Doubles) - Objective Gametypes have had their appearance frequency reduced. - Crazy King Hill times increased to one minute. Hill Movement set to Sequence (was Random). Maps played in Team Doubles Note: All maps have equal chance of being selected. *Construct *Epitaph *Epilogue *Guardian *Cold Storage Download through game add-ons. *Isolation *Narrows *Snowbound (HC) - Shotgun and Spartan Laser are removed. The sniper has moved to the lower cave. *Boundless Some door shields removed from snowbound. *The Pit *Pit Stop *Foundry Part of the Heroic Map Pack. *Blackout Part of the Legendary Map Pack. *Octoplex FoundrySymmetrical Foundry CTF variant *Smashed Foundry - Symmetrical Foundry variant for Slayer and CTF. Gametypes played in Team Doubles *Team Slayer (43.1% chance of being selected) - First team to 25 kills wins. 12 minute match time limit. *Team BRs (25.1%) - First team to 25 kills wins. Players start with Battle Rifles and Assault Rifle secondary weapons. 12 minute match time limit. *Team Snipers (7.2%, Skipped after veto) - First team to 25 kills wins. Players start with Sniper Rifles and Magnum secondary weapons. Player traits: Infinite ammo. Map traits: No weapons on map. 12 minute match time limit. *Team Oddball (9.6%) - Hold the oddball for points. First team to 150 points wins. Players spawn with Assault Rifles. Ball Carrier Traits: 75% walking speed, 50% damage. 10 minute match time limit. *Team Crazy King (10.2%) - Stand in the hill for points.100 points to win. Hill moves randomly every minute. Players spawn with Assault Rifles. 10 minute match time limit. *Multi Flag CTF (2.4%, Skipped after veto) - Players attempt to capture the opposing team's flag. First team to three captures wins. 10 minute match time limit. *One Flag (2.4%, Skipped after veto) - Round-based Capture the Flag, where one team attempts to capture a flag while the other team defends it. Most captures after four rounds wins. Four minute round time limit. History A limited hopper, based on Team Doubles was introduced on Thursday February 14th at 10a.m. PST by Bungie, titled St. Valentine's Day Massacre" Bungie Weekly Update, 2/13/08, http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13250. This ran until Monday 18th February, during which Bungie monitored certain actions performed by players, and gave out Recon Armour to the winners. Tactics *As with normal Team slayer, multiple tactics can be employed. One of the most effective in Team Doubles is a trap, or bottle neck. This involves one player enticing the enemy into a kill zone by using ranged weapons (carbine, BR, or sniper) from behind cover to weaken and draw the opposing team over to him, while the other player hides in the line of fire with a one-shot-kill, short range weapon (shotgun, sword, etc) and mops up the kills. This tactic allows players to cover each other and remain far enough apart to dodge grenades and duck to cover independently. *With the odd ball, this is partly reversed as the carrier will be the target, while the player with the one-hit-kill type weapon can be placed in position, again, to intercept the targets. With the oddball, positions can be camped for extended periods, but beware of camping in slayer, as there are always alternative routes to the player's location. *If things go wrong, the player should always wait for his teammate, as rushing into a 1 on 2 battle rarely accomplishes anything. *On Snipers, or Shotty Snipers, communication is even more essential as one shot might weaken a player that the teammate can mop up. *Flanking the enemy is always useful in Snipers, as having to turn around makes effective sniping difficult. Trivia *It can be noticed that whenever you veto a standard Slayer game on Halo 3, you get Slayer BRs instead; and vica versa. References Related Pages Category:Halo 3 ranked playlists